vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Summary The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT or Ninja Turtles) are a team of four teenage anthropomorphic turtles, who are trained by their sensei, Master Splinter, to become skilled ninja warriors. From their home in the sewers ofManhattan, they battle petty criminals, evil megalomaniacs, and alien invaders, all while remaining isolated from society at large. The TMNT originated in an American comic book published by Mirage Studios in 1984. The concept arose from a comical sketch by Kevin Eastman during a casual evening of brainstorming with his friend Peter Laird. Using money from a tax refund together with a loan from Eastman's uncle, the young artists self-published a single-issue comic intended to parody four of the most popular comics of the early 1980s: Marvel Comics' X-Men/''The New Mutants'', which featured teenage mutants, Daredevil, which featured ninja clans dueling for control of the New York City underworld, Cerebus, which featured anthropomorphic animals and Ronin. Much of the Turtles' mainstream success is owed to Mark Freedman, a licensing agent who sought out Eastman and Laird to propose wider merchandising opportunities for the offbeat property. In January 1987, they visited the offices of Playmates Toys, a small California toy company who wished to expand into the action figure market. Accompanied by the popular''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series, the TMNT were soon catapulted into pop culture history. At the height of the frenzy, the Turtles' likenesses could be found on a wide range of children's merchandise, from PEZ dispensers to skateboards, breakfast cereal, and school supplies. By 1995, the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise had earned $6 billion in revenues.1 Today, there is a resurgence in the Turtles' popularity with the success of the recent animated series, a new line of Playmates action figures, Konami video games, and a computer-animated feature film that came out in 2007. Power of the Verse Despite it looks weak, this verse is insanely strong if you combine all the universes. In general: Most fighters from the verse are easily superhuman in terms of strength, speed, durability and stamina. There is technology that surpasses the real world. Magic weapons and items that have insane amounts of hax, etc. Additionally, the series contains various reality warpers and cosmic entities who have the capabilities to annihilate universes and then some. 80's Show: '''A pack of 10 Mousers can eat whole buildings in less than a minute, there is time travel, the Technodrome can shatter mountains with missile and just bumping into them and cause massive earthquakes capable of making buildings fall. '''4Kids Show: '''Strongest one so far. The original Shredder has reality warping on a planetary scale. The Utoms have weapons that can slow time. The Technodrome was so powerful that by just existing, it deletes the universe that is attacking in a few minutes. Drako who somewhow fused with the son of a powerful interndimensional feudal lord. They could freeze time completely, open portals to other dimensions and BFR people. And there is tech capable of traveling between universes and time. '''Nickelodeon Show: '''Not the strongest one, but still very powerful, mostly in tech. The Ooze can corrupt and mutate anything (animals, plants, fungus and even robots) and make them stronger... and it is impossible take it normally without mutating unless you have Kraang's DNA, the Kraang have incredible weapons of mass destruction (the laser from their giant spaceship was going to nuke New York... the whole state; created a drill that by just digging it was destroying the tectonic plates and it was going to tear the planet apart, a missile that was going to destroy every single structure on the planet and fill the whole planet with Ooze. The series also has powerful beings called Time Masters who controls time, space, and reality itself and Wyrm, a reality bender of chaos who casually blows up planets and star systems. Advanced and powerful technology includes a bomb the Tricetarons has that creates a black hole that sucks entire planets and vehicles capable of FTL and time travel. Characters/Weapons '''80's Show: Leonardo (90's) Donatello (90's) Raphael (90's) Michelangelo (90's) Shredder (90's) Krang (90's) 4Kids Show: Leonardo (4Kids) Raphael (4Kids) Michelangelo (4Kids) Donatello (4Kids) Master Splinter (4kids) The Shredder (4Kids) Tengu Shredder Nickelodeon Show: Leonardo (2012) Raphael (2012) Michelangelo (2012) Donatello (2012) Splinter (2012) Metalhead (2012) Shredder (2012) Kraang (2012) Rahzar (2012) Rocksteady (2012) Triceratons (2012) Comics: Galactose Others: Technodrome (90's) Heart of Darkness Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Verses Category:Comicbooks Category:Cartoons